The Threads of Time
by Mirokus girl the taijiya
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have found there love for eachother. And now there are two new kids in kagome's era. There is something very strange about these people, and something familiar. Lately Kagome has felt that she has been being watched from the sideline
1. The Wandering

Ok! So this is my very first fic! Hope you like it! I've been wanting to write a story for a LONG time now, so uh... well... here we go!

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome have found out there love for eachother, and the same for Miroku and sango. Kagome notices a new boy in school, senior year, along with a little girl who waits for him outside of school everyday. Back in the feudal era there are two other people that look simalar to the boy and girl. They are close to the completion of the jewl. The only thing stoping them is Naraku, who has the final shard. Will there love be enough to hold them together through there heart wrenching truth?

ok NOW here we go!...

-

A purple-white glow shimmered all around Kagome. Once again, she was travling through the well to the feudal era.

She appeared on the other side of the well, looked up and said, "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, I need help with my bag" she struggled to climb up the vines.

Inuyasha arm came down and grabbed her and the back,"you humans can't do anything for yourselves"

Miroku looked at the both of them,"it would be wise not to complain like that, kagome can "sit" u at anytime."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome uncomfortably. Shippo ran up to kagome happily," kagome! Did you bring me any candy?" Shippo always loved candy, he just figured out it actually what CANDY was. He dug through Kagome's until he found a sucker.

"Look, I cant stay for long, I've got a major exam coming up I need to study," Kagome said.

"Dammit Kagome! I wont let u go back until we defeat Naraku and get the final shard!"

"Inuyasha!" ' _He's so imiture! Just let me go back!_'

"I don't give a damn Kagome!"

"Inuyasha... sit boy."

Inuyasha went crashing to the ground. Kagome looked at Sango and Miroku,"well im going to go back home. Take care of Inuyasha will you?"

Miroku smiled,"don't worry Kagome."

Sango was sitting next to Miroku stroking Kilala, "go on Kagome."

Everyone watched Kagome jump through the well and Inuyasha scowl.

-

Kagome ran in the house, "Gramps! Mom! I'm home!"

Kagome's mom walked around the corner and asked, "Are you going to stay for breakfast honey?"

"Sorry mom I can't! I'm already going to be late for school!" Kagome said while grabing her yellow back-pack and opening the door,"see you guys later!"

Kagome is now running down the street as fast as she possibly can. She stops right infront of school, the bell hasnt rang ret but everyone is walking inside. Kagome started running in as she bumped into a tall, older boy, about 18. He had the schools uniform on. Kagome had never seen him before, so she guessed he was new, but something about him was familiar. He had long black hair, about down to his mid-back, with green-blue eyes.

Kagome smiled, "Um... hello. You must be new here... have we met?" The boy didnt even bother to look down at Kagome, "no...never," then he walked off to the building without another word.

Kagome just starred, ' _hm... I could or sworn I've seen him somewhere before..._'

By now it was PE, volleyball, Kagome had just served the ball, when another girl hit it back. A girl in front of Kagome missed the ball, so it bounced pass Kagome, "I'll get it!"

It rolled into the bushes in back of her. As she got closer to the ball, she saw a small figure bend down and pick up the ball.

-

Well ok! That was it! Ok...not all of it. The rating will serve in another chapter or two. I was actually going to finish what that figure was... but I didn't have enough space on my comp. So... ok! The next chapter will be up soon!

Please Review!


	2. Foundations of the demons

Ok... so the 1st chapter was sort of a dud... my 1st chapter usually come out like that... but oh well! Here's the next chapter...!

I'm BEGGING you guys to review

((for all u guys who don't know, hanyou is Half demon, and youkai is demon (full demon)))

**The Threads of Time**

**Chapter 2: Foundation of the Demons**

Kagome stopped when she saw the figure, "E-excuse me?"

The figure said nothing. Kagome walked closer. She found herself laughing at herself because the figure was only a little girl; about ten or eleven.

The little girl spoke in a happy, friendly voice as she threw the ball to Kagome,"Here's your ball back," she smiled, and seemed so familiar.

The little girl was wearing a sun-hat, and a sun-dress that was a nice, pale yellow, flowing, and ending at her knees, with a small white shirt over it. She had hair was about mid-back, and it was black, her eyes were green-hazel.

"Are you looking for someone?" Kagome asked.

The girl put her hands behind her back, she looked like a sweet little girl, "I'm just waiting for my brother."

Kagome asked, "Oh? Do I know him?"

The little girl had a quick moment of fright and said quickly, "No!" She calmed and said at a normal rate, " uh, no... he's new here."

Kagome remembered the boy from earlier, "Oh yeah. I bumped into him this morning."

One of Kagome's class mates called to her, "C'mon Kagome! What's taking so long?"

"Coming," Kagome yelled back before she turned to the little girl, "What's your name?"

The little girl looked over-joyed by the question, which made Kagome wonder, " oh its Kiyokina!" Her expression quickly turned to fright as she slapped her hands over her mouth, which made Kagome even more suspicious.

"Kiyokina?" Kagome smiled sweetly, "That's a pretty name."

As Kiyokina put her hands down and Kagome ran back to her class mates, Kiyokina smiled a sad smile and whispered to herself, "Of corse you think that..."

A voice in the bushes behind a tree called to her. She ran into the bushes saying, "Sorry, I couldn't help it," with a serious expression on her face.

The bell rang.

Everyone ran out of school. In the process, she saw the new boy walk out, and meeting the little girl infront.

"Oh!" Kagome said to herself as she ran to the two siblings. She stopped beside theml both, " Hello again! I met your little sister Kiyokina," Kagome smiled at her, "but I didn't catch yours."

At the sound of his little sisters name he glared at her for a moment, then turned to look down at Kagome, she could tell there was a hint of fear in his eyes, "Its no-"

He was cut-off by the white and red streak running around the corner, "Kagome!" It was Inuyasha, he had remembered to wear that red and blue cap. He stopped in front of Kagome, "What were you thinking you thinking; coming back here!"

The two siblings stared wide eyed at the two.

Inuyasha and Kagome just kept on arguing, "Well im sorry that I went to schoo!"

Inuyasha glared at her, "We have to find the final shard! When we find it, we find Naraku!"

Kagome remembered the two people standing in back of her, "W-what are u talking about Inuyasha..." She glared at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just looked confused, "What? There's no one around"

"Huh?" Kagome looked over her shoulder, the two were no where to be seen, "How strange..."

As Sango sat on a hill next to Shippo and Miroku with Kilala on her lap, her eyes widened, "Miroku... Inuyasha was rong," Miroku looked over at Sango, "There are three more shards left, Kouga has two in his legs, and Kohaku has one emended in his back."

Miroku looked back up at the sky, "Yes, but u musn't forget the one Naraku has; that makes four"

"No..."

Miroku looked curiously at Sango.

She took a deep breath, "I feel that Naraku has no shards of the Shikon no Tama, just someone who has one..."

Miroku had a serious expression on his face, "Kohaku."

Sango's expression saddened, "... yes"

Inuyasha and Kagome were back in the feudal era looking for Sango and Miroku, "Y'know Inuyasha, that final shard could of waited a few more days"

"A few HOURS would be to long Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

When they saw Miroku and Sango they saw three people standing in front of them. Inuyasha sniffed, cracked his knuckles and said, "Demons...!"

There were two demons, human like, like Inuyasha, one older, around Inuyasha's age, and one younger by about seven years, they had very dark blue hair... almost black, with dog ears, there was one boy, also about Inuyashas age, with dark brown hair, except human; but Inuyasha was to busy running at them to look at the details.

He ran swiftly at them, "What are u here for!" As Inuyasha ran towards them, something came to him like a lighting bolt, _'those aren't demons, there-'_

Miroku jumped out, "Inuyasha, stop! Wait!"

Inuyasha skit to a halt, " Miroku! What is it!

Sango spoke out, "These demons are looking for-"

Sango was cut short because as the boy in back of the two demons jumped back into the forest, the older demon put his arm around the younger demon, the younger demon clinging to his shirt. The older demon brushed passed Sango, then started to run at almost lighting speed. He ran swiftly past Inuyasha and strait to Kagome.

Right as it seemed that the demon was going to run into Kagome, he stopped in mid-step, just a few inches away from Kagome's face ,still with the young demon clinging to him.

As he stood in running position in front of Kagome, all of time stopped except for Kagome and the two demons. Because of the way he was running, the older demon's eyes were level with Kagome's, he was looking strait at her, and the younger demon just a few inches below his chin.

Kagome wasn't sure if she was frightened or not. There was something so familiar about the two demons, something that Kagome could never be frightened of.

Time started again and the demon quickly jumped strait up, missing Kagome, into the tree branches above them.

Inuyasha ran to where Kagome was standing, "We have to go after them!"

Inuyasha started to bend his knee's to jump up into the branches when Kagome said, "No Inuyasha... there gone..." She stared blankly up into the trees.

Miroku walked up to Inuyasha and Kagome with Sango behind him. Miroku said, "I was _trying_ to tell you that those demons and other boy were looking for the both of you."

Kagome snapped back to reality, "Us?"

Miroku nodded, "Indeed."

Sango looked at Miroku, "Miroku, was there something familiar about those three?"

Miroku nodded, and both Kagome and Inuyasha thought to themselves, _"So I wasn't the only one who thought that?"_

Miroku looked up into the tree's, "Well there gone now..." He closed his eyes and looked back down." Lets go back, shall we?"

As Sango and Miroku walked back with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder, Inuyasha stood next to Kagome and said as he looked up into the tree's, "Those demons... they were hanyou's."

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha..."

Inuasha looked down to the ground, "There scent was familiar too. Just vaguely I recognized there scent, just a hint of it being familiar..."

Kagome stared at Inuyasha, anxious to here his answer.

Inuyasha said, "It was your scent Kagome... mixed with mine."

Well theres the ending... pleeeeeaaase review! Im begging you guys! Please!

Her is how u sound out Kiyokina's name, (Ki-oh-ki-na)

Well ok, well... please review!


	3. Decisions and Sorrow

Yay! I got first review for this story! So here's the third chapter. May I also recommend my other story, 'Why He Let Her Go'. Just click my pen name.

I have big plans for this story! It well get more dramatic, or actiony, or in depth, or _whatever _you wanna call it, Later on in the story.

_Please_ review for each chapter!

**The Threads of Time**

**Chapter 3: Decisions and Sorrow**

_They cannot know of our existence. They cannot know who we are. We have to blend with the shadows. Interacting them is out of the question. We shall observe them from afar... nothing more. We are frozen in time, things may get worse if we do not complete our mission. The knowledge that we hold may never get out__to anyone__If they__are exposed to this they will change for the worst forever. No one there to help them, to hold them... alone._

Everyone sat in front of the fire, it was a little after sunset. Miroku and Sango were either sitting peacefully, or bickering.

Inuyahsa was deep in thought, as was Kagome, but many different thoughts were swimming through her head. They both couldn't stop thinking about the three people... one person really, _two_ hanyou's. Those two hanyou's are what really got there mind going.

Kagome whispered to Inuyahsa, "You said they had my scent Inuyasha...?"

Inuyasha was deep in though with his arms crossed across his chest, "It was mostly my scent... but I could smell a hint of yours..."

Kagome didn't know what to say next, she wasn't even sure how she felt about this. She wasn't sure if she was frightened, mad, curious. There was just an eery feeling inside of her about the three. Inuyasha was going through the same thing.

Kagome and Inuyasha didn't notice that Miroku and Sango stopped bickering. Sango looked over at the two and said, "Kagome... Inuyasha ... Miroku and I have done some thinking... and..."

Inuyasha blurted, "Spit it out woman."

Sango sighed, "There are 3 shards of the Shikon no Tama left... not one"

Inuyasha jumped up, "What!"

Miroku walked up next to Sango, "Yes... Naraku doesn't have one, Kohaku does, and-"

"Kouga! Oh how could I forget?" Kagome interrupted.

Inuyasha turned and crossed his arms, "That pup? Hmph! I can get those two shards _easy _from him."

Sango wasn't listening.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at Sango. Kagome said, "Oh Sango... we'll find some way... someway to keep him alive...-"

Sango fought back tears, "No... there is no way to keep him alive without the shard...but... Naraku's death... is more important." She kept wandering how they would get the shard from Kohaku; how _she _would get the shard from his back.Everyone was looking at Sango was caring expressions, "If we remove the shard imbedded in Kohaku's back...," Tear jerking memories came rushing back to her, "he will die." Her head was tilted down, "But Naraku's death _is_ more important... if Naraku is dead my brother can rest in peace." Everyone was looking at her with pitty and concern in there eyes.

Sango's head shot up, hirikotsu in her hand, eyes rich with the glow of a true warrior seeking revenge, "_I _will get the shard and revenge my families death," She gripped the hirikotsu, "and I will bring peace to my brother...!"

Kagome wanted to go after Naraku, but she had so many exams to study for, and she didn't sense a hint of the jewel shards, _"Maybe I'll help... just for a little while."_

_-_

By now they all decided to search for the Jewel Shards. It was morning, they all decided to get a goodnights sleep before there search.Sango looked over to Kagome and asked, "Kagome, do you sense any of the jewel shards?

"Sorry Sango. Not even a faint sense," Kagome responed.

Inuyasha said, "Well we have to search! We'll find those shards eventually and _kill _Naraku!"

Kagome had to frown, she knew at that moment Inuyasha was thinking of Kikyo. A second later Kagome was on Inuyasha back as he was running through the forest. Miroku and Sango were on Kilala and Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder.

A few hours later they were still searching for a hint of the Jewel Shards, but by now they were at a walking pace.

Kagome stopped and her eyes widened. She pionted directly infront of her, "There, I sense a Jewel Shard."

Everyone's heads shot up in the direction Kagome was pointed too. Inuyasha said with his hand on the tetsusiaga,"Well then here we go...!"

But before they could take off running a tornado appeared in the distance. They all knew who it was. The tornado got about 75ft away when, as the tornado was disappearing , Kouga jumped out of the top and soared high in the air, as he started to fall down, feet first, he screamed out, "Kagoooomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" He landed right in front of Kagome, "Ah Kagome, I have found you."

Kagome smiled a fake smile, "Oh, hello Kouga..."

Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, "Kouga..." He was looking just below Kouga's knees, where they all know the jewel shars were; everyone was beside Kagome.

Inuyasha thought to himself, _"One step closer to killing Naraku."_

Kagome, _"Here comes a fight..._"

Miroku, _"We need those shards, no matter what it takes..."_

Sango, _"Those shards will be ours... one step closer for me _to revenge my brother...!"

So there you go! Please Review! I cant post another Chapter till you do!


	4. The First Battle and the Eyes of the Wat...

**Ok, so here goes the 4th Chapter... oh this is so much fun... mwahah! Just kidding, I am enjoying doing this though, and last night I thought up the whole story, so im ready to write if u send reviews!**

**Please read and review!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. But if I did, that would be so cool!**

**For those of you who don't know... Hirikotsu is pronounced, Here- I-co-ts**

**-**

**The Threads of Time**

**Chapter 4: The First Battle and the Eyes of the Watchers**

**-**

_Inuyasha, "I will get those shards from Kouga..._"

_Prowling through the night we search... search for the cure... the cure for our hearts sorrow. They do not no of us... yet. Great sorrow and tragedy will come upon them. And we can do no more then watch... watch in the shadows... watch in the dark... that's all we can do... watch... and hide..._

_-_

"Actually Kouga, we were looking for you." Kagome said.

"Kagome... have you decided to leave this mutt and come with me?" Kouga asked.

"Eh heh... not exactly." Kagome responded.

Inuyasha gripped the tetsusaiga, "Look here pup! We've come for the Jewel Shards!" Inuyasha then withdrew the tetsusaiga from its sheath.

"Well you aint getten' anything from _me, _mutt!" Kouga growled.

Kagome backed away from Kouga and over to Inuyasha, "Sorry Kouga... I'm gonna have to side with Inuyasha on this one. We really need those shards. Im not stopping Inuyasha from fighting you."

Kouga's eyes widened.

"Yeah pup! No one's here to protect you now!" Inuyasha said while pointing his sword at Kouga.

Kouga prepared for the battle in a fighting stance, "Your gonna be dead you filthy mutt!" then Kouga jumped at Inuyasha with his incredible speed. Spead given to him by the two Shikon Shards. At the last second, Inuyasha jumped to the side, Kouga just missing him.

Sango gripped her hirkotsu, "Lets go Miroku!"

Miroku looked over to Sango and questioned, "Sango, don't you think we should stay here. Inuyasha will want to fight Kouga alone."

Sango was determined to get the Jewel Shards from Kouga. She never had anything against Kouga, but _he_ had the Jewel Shards, and getting those shards was just another step closer to her brother, and she was going to do anything to get them, "Miroku... don't let your personal emotions get in the way, I don't care if Inuyasha wants to fight him alone, he's not stopping me. I want to revenge my family and free my brother! And if joining there fight is what it takes... then here I come...!"

Sango then charged into there fight. Miroku sighed and said,"Guess she's right," then ran into the fight.

"What the hell do you think your doing! This is _my _fight!"

"Inuyasha, suck up your pride! We have no time for your stubborn attitude! Now get out of the way unless you wanna be cut IN HALF!" The last two words being emphasized because she was throwing her Hirikotsu and Kouga. Kouga heard it coming and jumped strait up. Inuyasha was taken aback by her outgoing attitude toward the fight.

"Why are you attacking me! This is _my _fight against the mutt!"

Sango didn't care, she was determined to get the shards. Her Hirikotsu came back around to her and as she cought it she yelled to Miroku, "Miroku! Now!"

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled out while removing the sacred beads.

When Kouga felt a strong wind pulling him towards Miroku, he clung onto a boulder, _'Where's the wind coming from...?' _Rocks and dirt were sailing past Kouga and disappearing into Miroku's hand, _'Where is it all going?'_

Inuyasha was anxious, this was _his _fight, and _he _wanted to fight Kouga_ alone_.

Kagome was watching from the side lines. No matter how much Kagome disliked men taking advantage over her and calling her "There Woman", there was just somtihing about Kouga that made Kagome smile. He just treated Kagome with more respect, and opened up to her his feelings; unlike Inuyasha.

But something didn't feel right, she felt that there was something, or someone, in there presence. Then, she felt something run behind her very quickly. She turned around and nothing was there. She looked up the side of the cliff, and at the top of the short part of the mountain where there were some bushes and tree's, she saw a figure quickly move behind a tree. It wasn't that far up, so Kagome decided to climb the cliff; or rather the rocky hill.

Kouga watched as the rocks and dirt get sucked into the void in Miroku's hand.((does Kouga even know Miroku's and Sango's name?)). Kouga had no idea what he was going to do. Then a thought hit him, "Take _this _monk!" As he said "this" he ripped down a huge boulder, "See if you can suck _that_ up!"

The boulder came tumbling down the cliff side. It hurtled strait at them. Sango was standing right there and Miroku didn't want to take the chance of her getting hit by the enormous boulder. He quickly concealed his wind tunnel with the sacred beads and jumped toward Sango and yelled, "Sango!" Grabbed her and went tumbling to the ground.

Inuyasha took this moment to attack Kouga.

"Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha yelled as he slashed his sword out and at Kouga. Kouga was to dazed in looking at the Windtunnel to notice, but he did at the last moment, he tried to jump away, the blade came crashing down to the rocks just inches away from Kouga. Kouga lost his footing and flew with the after wind of the blades power.

Kagome was just a few steps from the top of the cliff, as she got there she started to stand up and say, "Who's there? Who-" suddenly a form collided into her. It held her with its hand around her mouth, preventing her to scream. It was moving at lighting speed. It landed swiftly to the ground where she one stood watching the fight. And without even seeing the figure it whispered into her ear, "Stay away."

Kagome could barely hear what it said, she could tell it was a males voice though.

She spun around but it was gone. And no one had noticed what had happened. It had all happened so quickly.

"We had him Miroku!" Sango yelled at the monk. They were both laying on the ground from when Miroku tackled her, "We could of gottem Kouga!"

"But Sango, the boulder. I didn't want to take the chance of you being hurt!" Miroku said.

Sango's eyes widened as her pupils grew tight. She felt the hand of a monk on her behind.

_**SLAP!**_

"This is _hardly _the time you pervert!"

Inuyasha wasn't paying any attention at all to the others.

Kouga had just slahed his claws across Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha fell back at the impact. Kouga landed swiftly a few yards in back of Inuyasha, "Had enough mutt?"

Inuyasha smirked and brought himself to his feet, as he turned around to Kouga he said, "Hardly you dirty wolf," Inuyasha gripped the tetsusaiga, they both have been fighting for awile now and they had a number of wounds inflicted upon them, "WINDSCARE!"

At that moment Golden blades came thrashing out towards Kouga.

Kougas eyes widened at the power the "mutt" hand just unleashed. But to Inuyasha surprised Kouga dodged it at the last moment. Slicing the boulders in back of Kouga like butter.

"Damn. Missed him." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. Kouga then unsheathed his sword, "Die Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha didn't notice Kouga because his attention was on how sword until the last secound when he turned around and Kouga was just a few feet abouve Inuyashas head.

Kagome saw Kouga coming at Inuyasha long before Inuyasha even noticed he was coming, and no matter how much she would never even _think _to harm Kouga. She had to do something; they need those shards, and she wasn't about to see Inuyasha die.

Kagome drew one of her sacred arrows and aimed it at Kougas sword.

Kagome whispered to herself, "Hit the mark...!"

She let the arrow fly, she held her breath as it approached Kouga, '_don't hit Kouga, hit the sword!"_ She pleaded.

Then, to Kougas surprise, he felt an arrow collide with his sword. Kagomes arrow hit Kouga's sword just inches above his hand. The impact of the arrow was so great it sent Kouga's sword flying out os his hand.

'_K-...Kagome...'_ Kouga starred wide eyed at the sword.

Inuyasha hesitated not one bit, "TETSUSAIGA!" Inuyasha lashes out towards Kouga. It hit him dead on the spot.

Kouga flew backwards small gashes all over his body,"No.." he whispered, _'not by the mutt...'_

Out of no where, Sango came bounding off the side of the cliff and yelled, "HIRIKOTSU!"

And without letting go of her weapon, she held one end while smashing the other, full force, under Kougas knees, making gashes in his legs.

Kagome winced at the sight.

Inuyasha had done it.

He beat Kouga.

"_One step closer to there fate..._" A voice whispered from atop the mountain side.

Kagome ran, first aid kit in hands, to the wide eyed body laying almost limply on the ground, "Oh Kouga... I don't know what to say... im so sorry."

"Well I'm not!" Inuyasha yelled from where he was sitting on the mountain. He had a big grin on his face, he had not moved from that spot.

Kagome frowned at Inuyasha, but quickly looked back down to Kouga to treat his wounds.

Inuyasha jumped down from the cliff, "Get the shards Kagome."

"Yes Kagome, I hit Kouga with the Hirikotsu where you said the shards are." pointed out Sango. There were gashes in Kougas leg where the Hirikotsu impacted.

"Y- ... you want me to reach my fingers in his bloody legs?" Kagoem pointed her finger at Kougas legs.

"Kouga didn't even know what to say, he still loved Kagome even for what she did, but he wanted to keep the Sacred Jewel Shards, he wanted to run, but it hurt to much to move.

Inuyasha stood up next to the kneeling Kagome, "Well," Inuyasha started. He raised his Tetsusaiga high above his head, "I could just cut his legs off." Kougas eyes widened at Inuyasha words.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said calmly in a bord voice.

Inuyasha looked down at her with his sword still raised up high, "Yeah?"

"Sit boy." Kagome said simply.

Inuyasha went coliding to the ground.

Kogame got up her courage and hesitantly pushes her fingers into Kougas wounds to take out the Jewel shards, "Im sorry Kouga."

Kouga just winced at the sudden pain.

The figures at the top of the mountain ran off, as quick as lighting they disappeared.

**Well there you go! The very end! Hmmm... who be those three people, those three BEINGS! doom music**

**DUN DUN DUUUMMMMMMM**

**Ok... please review!**


	5. Chasing Fate

**Hm... I've started writing 3 Chapters during Spring Break... how fun. Well... to me it is. Can anyone guess who the three people are!**

**Didn't think so...**

**Heh.. Yeah sorry.**

**Ok... well please read and review!**

**Tell people about this story! Please! Anything! **

**Ok, enough of my rambling... on with the story!**

**-**

**The Threads of Time**

**Chapter 5: Chasing Fate**

**-**

_Closer and closer they come to there fate. But there is nothing we can do but watch. Though we can stall it from happening, it will soon come for them all. It will come for one intentionally, but will affect everyone. Some are strong, some are weak. We know that only the strong will survive, but sorrow will sometimes overcome us... and we can only weep in th shadows._

"IDIOT! We now _one_ step closer to beating Naraku and _you_ want to go HOME?" Inuyasha barked at Kagome.

Kagome tried best to keep her cool,"Well Inuyasha, I NEED to go home and STUDY. Because at this rate I will be the only TWENTY-year-old in NINTH grade...!" There was a calm fury in her voice.

Miroku and Sango stood a few yards away and whispered to each other in dull voices,"Well I already know how this is going to turn out." Sango said to Miroku.

Miroku sighed and said back to Sango, "It's liek he's begging Kagome to sit him."

Kagome turned to the well, "It'll only take me a few days Inuyasha, maybe even two days." At that she started to swing her legs over thesides of the Bone Eaters Well.

Inuyasha started to reach for Kagome,"We have no time for your studies Kagome! You-"

Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's, "Sit."

Inuyasha went plummeting to the ground.

Sango and Miroku just sighed at his stupidity, "Whata fool."

Kagome turned to Miroku and Sango and said to them before she jumped into the well, "Bye you guys, take care of Inuyasha for me." And at that she was gone to another time.

"Kagome!" The three nosey friends, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi called to Kagome as they walked up the street.

Kagome turned around at the voices, "Oh hey girls." _'I wonder what sickness gramps made up this time...'_

Eri went wide-eyed, "Wow Kagome, we didn't think it would all be gone in just a few days."

"Thats amazing how quick it was."said Yuka, staring at Kagome's face.

"Kagome was lost,"Uh..."

Ayumi asked in a curious voice, "What kind of cream did your doctor give you for that _horrible _acne you had. If your grandfather didn't inform the school about it I never even would'a guessed u had it."

Kagome sweet dropped, _'Acne...? Why acne?'_

"Uh... really expensive stuff," Kagome lied.

Kagome's friends gabbed on but Kagome really didn't listen. As she shifted her gaze to the other side of the street she saw within the large crowd of people walking to work or school, the same little girl who she saw in PE the other day who claimed her name was Kyokina.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks, the little girl was looking strait at Kagome, her eyes looked as if they had a glaze over it, but the gaze was so intense Kagome could almost feel a hole buring through her.

Kiyokina barely even moved her lips as she whispered this, but Kagoem herd every word she said perfectly, "_it will come for you... soon enough_"

Kagome's heart started to pound, those words shot through her like arrows. Kagome took a step towards the girl, and then started to run at her.

Kiyokina slowly started to shift her shoulders and lean to her left. Then she quickly started to run down the street, darting through the crowds of people.

Kagome ran through the crowd of people chasing after her, carefully keeping her eye on the yellow sun hat that stood out from the crowd, "Wait! Stop!"

The little girl ran as fast as Kagome, unusually fast for a for her age, but Kagome kept chasing her; darting and bumping into people she ran.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" her friends called.

But Kagome didn't pay attention to there voices.

"No! You have to stop! What did u mean by that!" she called to Kiyokina.

At this point Kagome's lungs burned and her legs ached from running, but she paid no attention to this; her eyes were fixed to the pale yellow hat. The little girl never seemed out of breath and she never slowed her pace, she never even bumped into anyone, and there were many people to bump into as Kagome did.

They neared a corner and Kiyokina ran around it, taking one last look at Kagome before she was covered my the solid wall. As her eyes pierced through Kagome, time seemed to stop, but only for a moment.

Just a few seconds later Kagome made the turn yelling, "Now tell me wha-"

Her words were hitched in her throat, Kiyokina was nowhere to be seen, just a large crowd of people. Kagome stood there dazed, not saying a word.

**-**

**Oh! cliff hanger!**

**Ok then... I know this Chapter is short, but Its full of suspense. It only took me an hour to write this, if not less. I started typing and then BAM, it was there. **

**So please review for each chapter!**


End file.
